


Before Combat

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Preparing for a battle takes a lot of effort.  Warriors have to look out for each other, especially those in charge.





	Before Combat

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Before Combat  
**Characters:** Edo, Johan||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, reversal AU, A76, friendship that’s not your brOTP  
**Notes:** This is set in my reversal AU where Juudai holds the power of the Destructive Darkness. This is before he captures Johan and Ryou and after the rebellion gets going good.  
**Summary:** Preparing for a battle takes a lot of effort. Warriors have to look out for each other, especially those in charge.

* * *

Johan paged through the reports before he set them back down on the table and leaned back in his chair. His eyes hurt; he didn’t know how long he’d been doing this for. 

“Go to bed,” Edo told him as he entered. “You’re not going to be any good to anyone if you fall asleep on your feet. Or on the battlefield.” 

Johan didn’t even open his eyes. Ruby would’ve warned him if this were someone dangerous. His second in command wasn’t dangerous – at least not to him. Several members of Haou’s army would’ve thought otherwise, if they weren’t dead. 

“I’ll be ready when it’s time to fight,” Johan assured Edo. “And you sound like Amethyst Cat.” He could feel Amethyst Cat’s amusement at his words and grinned towards her. 

Edo snorted, settling down in the opposing chair. “You’d better be. Saiou says this is going to be one of the toughest battles we’ve had.” 

Johan wasn’t going to argue that. If Saiou and Mizuchi said it, then it was likely so. They hadn’t been able to give them any hints on who would win this war, unfortunately. 

“Any other clues?” Johan still didn’t open his eyes and he could feel sleep creeping up on him. He let it. He’d spent most of the night patrolling and had to duel twice. 

“Nothing important.” Edo pressed his lips together, wrinkle between his eyes. “They’re getting hints of some sort of trouble looming soon, though. No idea on exactly what it is. Haou’s probably up to something.” 

Johan dragged his eyes open long enough to stare at Edo. “If he wasn’t, we wouldn’t be in this war, would we?” 

Edo snorted. It sounded enough like a laugh that Johan couldn’t help himself from laughing too. He leaned backwards, staring at the sandstone cave roof above him for several long minutes before he turned to look at Edo again. 

“Do _you_ have any ideas on what he’s doing?” The Saiou siblings might know because of their power. Edo had other reasons for knowing. 

But Edo slowly shook his head. “I don’t get letters from him.” Edo snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’d burn them if I did. He’s repulsive. I’ve known that since I was thirteen.” 

Eight years. Johan wasn’t sure if he could wrap his head around knowing someone that long, except his siblings. He backed off of thinking about Yubel and Rune. He’d find them again one day. 

Johan pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. “I’d better get a nap before Amethyst starts dragging me to bed.” 

“You do that.” Edo waved him off. “I can do anything else that needs doing.” 

Johan nodded and set off for his quarters. He trusted Edo more than anyone he’d known in the last five years. He would’ve been glad to go on a mission with him, if it weren’t so dangerous. Two leaders couldn’t go out together. It risked too much. 

This war offered enough risks. They didn’t need to make more. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** When you rewrite the universe, there are always more stories that can be told, about characters who never met one another face to face in canon.


End file.
